smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:An Nagib Bin Salam
Concerns From a fellow user that I won't name, there has been some concerns about your article "contributions", that they don't actually contribute anything to the fanon because all you really use them for is to just talk about sports. I'm usually hands-off when it comes to people's contributions to this wikia, but the point of Smurfs Fanon Wiki is fanfiction, NOT reality. The articles should really be about things related to the Smurfs, their universe, their characters and all that. If you can't write articles that do anything to contribute to the universe of fanfiction, I'm afraid I may have no choice but to remove your articles and have you blocked, which is what I don't want to do. This is a polite warning. (Vic George 01:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC)) Sorry for that. But now, I got my own universe and right now, I've changed. Don't worry! Tickly Smurf 23:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Naturally I have trouble believing you, Nagib, but I'll sit back and keep my hopes up for now. The Golden Girl 19:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Empath Smurf What's with moving my character article to Empath Smurf (Empath stories)? Are you planning on creating your own version of the character? (Vic George 10:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC)) Re: No. Is Empath in Empath stories? Just to confirm with you cos' I just wanted to help. Tickly Smurf 11:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Empath is the lead character of his story series. (Vic George 11:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC)) Renaming my pages Please stop renaming my character pages unless you are specifically going to create your own versions of the characters for your fanfiction stories. Thank you. (Vic George 10:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC)) Also, when you make an original character, you don't need to put the specific universe in the title because it's your ''character. If they were orignally from the show, comics, or otherwise, you would need it. The Golden Girl 19:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Keep your character(s) out of my fanon universe! Please remove your character(s) from my Empath: The Luckiest Smurf fanon universe or else I will personally remove them. And if you do not comply, I will put you on block and remove all your fanon universe material from this wikia. (Vic George 09:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC)) What are you talking about? Tickly Smurf 09:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Read what you put in the infobox for Singapore Smurf and get a hint. My fanon universe is very exclusive and my creation. (Vic George 10:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC)) I check it and SOMEONE change! As in, when someone put the table for me, I typed in "Singapore's universe. Previously, Singapore". But after you alert it, I checked and it said, "Empath's universe...". Who in the world typed that?! >:( Tickly Smurf 10:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) You did. Check Revision as of 08:04, February 27, 2012. (Vic George 11:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC)) READ THE CATEGORY DESCRIPTIONS BEFORE ADDING THEM!!! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? THE FOOD SERVICE CATEGORY IS NOT TO BE USED FOR FOOD. IT SAYS RIGHT IN THE CATEGORY DESCRIPTION: '''This category features articles about characters whose main occupations involve food service.' THIS CATEGORY IS FOR CHARACTERS ONLY, NOT FOOD OR RESTAURANTS! ANY ARTICLES THAT I FIND WITH THIS CATEGORY THAT ARE NOT CHARACTER ARTICLES, I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE THAT CATEGORY FROM THE ARTICLE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? (Vic George 10:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, since you're not paying any attention of what I have to say, I'm going to have to put you on block until you actually learn that the Food Service category IS FOR CHARACTERS ONLY!!! (Vic George 10:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC)) I can explain... I can briefly explain: *You wrote this around morning time in US, an that's like 10PM in Singapore. I am asleep for school tommorow and how can I check my laptop? *My carelessness may also make me involved in this. Most of the time, I am doing work on my MacBook so I hardly have time to mingle with in the wiki so I multitask and when I tend to do that, I do things in a fast and unproper way making the final result of the article not perfect. When I did the food article, I always rush on with the categories so anything that says food, I just put it down. *I am aware of this but if you do want to let me know, please respond between 2 to 4pm (Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday) But the timing which I use the MacBook is not fixed so be prepared for delays, etc. Wednesday is a busy school day for me because I have CCA's. If possible, please (and also the best time) respond on weekends for blog posts. *Now I make a strict rules that those who want to respond on my talk page can ONLY do it on Weekends and Public Holidays. Failure of responding it on other days, I will NOT entertain it. *You do not need to shout but ask nicely and please be PATIENT. I am stress and the reason why I join you guys here is to make myself happy. I expected here to be a fine place but turns out to be choatic like a warzone. Not just me but other users who do edit wars,etc. Stuff like that is silly and I won't do it. This category thing is just a misunderstanding and hopefully, you will understand. Tickly Smurf 09:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ps: For this issue, you are allowed to respond to me on anyday, BUT, not during US timing but SG/HK timing. I only shout when people don't listen. (Vic George 10:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC)) I AM listening but the time frame of you writing this is the time I am sleeping! Please, (as usual) if you want to write in my talk page, please do it on SIN time or Weekends. This is so crazy... :(